


One Day Soon

by FallenQueen2



Series: Writer's Month 2019 [29]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Don't copy to another site, High School AU, Jock Steve Rogers, Jock Thor, M/M, Nerd Bruce Banner, Nerd Tony Stark, Pre-Relationship, Writers month 2019, day 30, football practice, pinning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-10-02 00:37:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20451152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/FallenQueen2
Summary: Writer’s Month Day 30Word Prompt: PinningFandom: The AvengersPairings: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Bruce Banner/Thor Odinson





	One Day Soon

“Does he know he looks like that or is that just how he looks?” Tony bemoans as he dropped down onto the bleachers, head pillowing on his best friend’s Bruce’s thigh. 

“You can’t keep dragging me out here under the pretence to study and then watch the Captain of the football team,” Bruce commented as he pushed his glasses up his nose as he squinted down at SHIELD high’s football team practicing down on the field. 

“Oh like I see you complaining? In fact, you can’t keep your eyes off that hunk of meat that is the Quarterback?” Tony shot back, holding his finger up, poking Bruce’s cheek. He laughed as Bruce swatted the offending finger away and shut his textbook. 

“Get up you big lug, you know if we keep coming out here to study while they practice they may notice us?” Bruce nudged Tony up until the brunet was upright and lounging against the bleachers, peering down at the field from over the tops of his coloured sunglasses. 

“Would that be such a bad thing?” Tony asked softly as Steve tossed Thor a water bottle with a beaming smile. 

“Um, yes! Look at them Tony and then look at us, they hook up with popular kids, cheerleaders and the like… Not science nerds like us,” Bruce murmured before yelping when Tony whacked his arm.

“Don’t talk like that! We are catches Brucie bear, catches! They would be lucky to have us!” Tony said firmly and Bruce took off his glasses to rub them clean on his purple shirt.

“I suppose so,” Bruce hummed as Tony propped his feet up on the bench in front of him and propped open his textbook on his thighs. 

“Now what test do we have next period again?” Tony asked as he pushed his sunglasses up onto his head. 

“Physics,” Bruce rolled his eyes as he re-opened his textbook and the two lost themselves in the world of science. They didn’t notice how the two blonds who had been practicing on the field below, stopping every so often to look up at the two brunet’s who were studying on the bleachers. 

“Are you sure letting them come to us was the right move? It’s been months Steve,” Thor complained as the two jogged around the field, eyes trained on Bruce as the teen pushed his glasses up, nose all but buried in the textbook.

“We don’t want to scare them off, we both know what the reputation of most sports Captains and Quarterbacks are like,” Steve sighed as he wiped some sweat off his brow and sneaked a look back up at Tony who was reading aloud it looked like as he walked along the length of the bench behind Bruce. 

“I hate waiting though,” Thor whined before laughing as Steve elbowed him.

“I know, but we don’t want to make them uncomfortable.” Steve murmured with a sigh and forced himself to look away from the sight of the two brunets up on the bleachers.

“If they don’t talk to us by the end of this week, I’m going to them,” Thor said firmly.

“Yeah, well it has been two months,” Steve agreed after a moment or two of silent jogging. 

“Finally! I can’t wait!” Thor did a little dance as he jogged backwards, grinning at Steve. Steve laughed and bumped into his friend and sped off, laughing when Thor cried out and chased after him playfully and if the two were showing off a bit for the brunet’s up on the bleachers then it was a win-win.


End file.
